


Dreams

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place after they come home from trick or treating, an innocent question from Trixie makes Maze have a strange dream.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: I loved the Halloween episode, so emotional but humorous moments also. Maze and Trixie are so adorable together.

***  
Maze collapsed onto the couch exhausted, two hours of walking around and they'd finally returned home, loaded with candy and cash.

Trixie put her arms around Maze's neck and kissed her check, "Today was awesome, thank you, Maze."

Despite the still awkward feelings Maze had, she couldn't help but smile at the small human who had accepted her form without question.

"You're welcome, little human, now let's split our cash and candy fifty-fifty."

"Deal!" Trixie replied happily.

After splitting their haul, Maze let Trixie choose a movie to put into the VCR/DVD combo thing Chloe had brought from her old residence.

Chloe owned such outdated things, her cop job really didn't pay that well.

The movie was something called Scooby Doo. Maze shook her head, the things children were allowed to be exposed to.

"I'm glad you're getting more comfortable around me Maze, I wish Lucifer would," Trixie's voice startled her.

"He never has been with any child, his parents weren't the most affectionate, and neither of us has been around kids much."

"You're doing great with me," Trixie's dark eyes lit up in affection and pride.

Maze felt tenderness in her she'd never known and a strange tightness in her chest.

"You're a very special little girl."

"Maze, if you ever have kids of your own will we still be pals?"

"We'll always be friends no matter what," Maze replied automatically, "I don't plan on having offspring of my own."

"Mommy says people don't have kids until they met Mr. or Ms. Right, you haven't met your Mr. Right yet?"

"Sure why not," Maze replied.

They watched the rest of the movie silently and ate some of the candy they'd gotten.

Maze had to admit it was fun indulging in sweets.

Afterwards she heated up the chicken and noodle casserole Chloe had made.

Then it was back to watching kids movies, Maze had a strong feeling Chloe wouldn't approve of anything else.

Trixie's questions of children kept repeating in her head for some reason.

It had been a confusing time in her life lately, seducing or had she been seduced by Amenadiel?

What was it about him that had kept her going back for more? That kept her from killing him.

He'd been using her for his own benefit like Lucifer had.

Maze soon fell asleep without realizing it.

***  
She sat in the backyard, a gentle breeze flowing, the sky an endless shade of blue, and not a cloud in sight.

A little boy with dark, chocolate, skin sat across from her, he had her shade of hair, his dark eyes lit up with happiness.

"Roll ball, mommy!"

Maze smiled tenderly and did just that, she saw the man hidden in the shade watching them, but she knew he was no threat.

They rolled the ball for a while and then she smiled tenderly at the hidden man.

"Come join us husband."

He stepped out of the shade and revealed himself.

Amenadiel smiled that gorgeous smile, those dimples on full display, tenderness, love, and desire poured through her.

***  
Maze bolted awake and it took her a few moments to realize she was in the living room of the house she shared with Chloe.

"Maze?" Trixie asked sleeping.

Maze lifted her up carefully and took her to her room.

"It's okay child, just a very bizarre dream."

Trixie quickly fell back asleep and Maze went to her own room.

She refused to think about it, it would be sent to the deepest corner of her mind, never to be seen again.

She wouldn't let herself be distracted by useless fantasies.

No matter how much a part of her had enjoyed the scene.


End file.
